


Not Sure About This

by DaintyCrow



Series: Everything is, isn't it? - Translations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Dean, Questioning, Sad, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er ist Dean Winchester, und nach allem ist er sich nicht sicher, was das angeht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sure About This

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Sure About This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149437) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Ich kenne die Serie nur bis Staffel 8 also könnte es sein, dass ich Dinge vergessen und „ignoriert“ habe. Ich hoffe jemand mag es dennoch.

Er ist Dean Winchester. Selbst wenn er vermutlich nicht oft so genannt wird. Aber er weiß es nicht wirklich. Oder zumindest ist er sich nicht sicher, was das angeht.

Für die Engel ist er „Der Rechtschaffene Mann“, oder er denkt das. Zumindest für die meisten von ihnen wird er genau das sein … vermutlich.  
Für Erzengel Michael ist er die Hülle. Oder die einzig wahre Hülle, denn selbstverständlich gibt es jemand anderen, so wie Adam oder John in der Vergangenheit. Für Luzifer ist Dean nur die Hülle seines Bruders. Oder vielleicht auch ein wirklich nerviger Niemand. Für Gabriel ist er derjenige, der nicht tat, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Vielleicht. Dean ist sich nicht sicher, was das betrifft. Nach allem kennt er den Erzengel auch gar nicht wirklich. Er weiß auch nicht, was er für Raphael darstellt, aber vermutlich einen wirklich schlechten Niemand. Für Castiel könnte er ebenfalls „Der Rechtschaffene Mann“ sein, oder vielleicht sogar mehr. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was das betrifft. Nach allem ist er sich über gar nichts sicher, was die Engel betrifft.

Für die Dämonen könnte er ebenfalls „Der Rechtschaffene Mann“ sein. Aber er ist sich nicht sicher, was das angeht. Vielleicht ist er einer der Ritter der Hölle für sie, vielleicht nur ein weiterer Winchester.  
Er ist sich ebenfalls nicht sicher darüber, was Crowley in ihm sieht. Vielleicht einen Ritter der Hölle, vielleicht den Mensch mit dem Engel. Er könnte in Dean auch einen x-beliebigen Menschen sehen, der der Hölle entkommen ist, aber Dean kann sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen. Dafür haben er und Crowley sich ein wenig zu oft getroffen. Meg könnte alles in Dean sehen. Vielleicht etwas mehr positives, als negatives, seit sie etwas wie „Partner“ geworden waren, bevor sie starb. Oder vielleicht nicht. Dean ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, was das angeht. Nach allem ist er sich über gar nichts sicher, was die Dämonen angeht.

Für die meisten übernatürlichen Dinge, ist er vermutlich nichts. Nichts, als eine Name und eine Geschichte, und das Wissen, dass sie ihm niemals begegnen sollten, weil er sie töten würde. Aber Dean ist sich nicht sicher, was das angeht. Nach allem kannte er nie eine übernatürliche Kreatur lang genug, um darüber eine Aussage zu treffen. Alle von ihnen starben vorher. Also vielleicht denkt das Übernatürliche wirklich so von ihm. Aber er ist sich nicht sicher, was das betrifft. Nach allem ist er sich über gar nichts sicher, was das Übernatürliche betrifft.

Für die Menschen ist er vermutlich nichts. Vielleicht ist er nur derjenige, der die Welt rettete, selbst wenn sie nicht einmal wissen, dass er existiert. Für die Meisten von ihnen ist er vielleicht alles und nichts zur leben Zeit. Oder sie sehen gar nichts in ihm. Was auf irgendeine Art und Weise das Selbe ist, auch wenn er es nicht mit Sicherheit weiß.  
Für Lisa ist Dean vermutlich nichts. Immerhin erinnert sie sich noch nicht einmal an ihn. Bei Ben ist es vermutlich das Gleiche, aber Dean weiß es nicht genau. Für die Menschen, die er bereits gerettet hat ist er vermutlich ein Held. Aber er ist sich dabei nicht sicher. Er weiß auch nicht genau, was er für die „Ghostfacers“ ist, aber er interessiert sich auch nicht wirklich für sie. Für Fans „existiert er im wahren Leben nicht“. Außer für Becky natürlich, aber sie denkt von ihm vermutlich nur als den Mann, der zwischen ihr und Sam steht, auch wenn Dean sich nicht sicher ist, was das angeht. Nach allem ist er sich über gar nichts sicher, was die Menschen angeht.

Für die meisten Jäger ist er vermutlich nur ein wirklich guter Partner.  
Für Gordon, denkt er, war er einfach jemand wirklich schlimmes und nerviges, aber er interessiert sich nicht für Gordon. Nicht im geringsten. Nicht nach allem, was der ihm und Sammy antat. Für Ellen könnte er der Sohn des Mannes gewesen sein, der ihren Ehemann tötete, aber er ist sich nicht sicher darüber, was die Frau über ihn dachte, bevor sie starb. Für Jo war er vielleicht eine Schwärmerei, vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger. Er weiß es nicht wirklich. Für Ash könnte er ein guter Freund gewesen sein, oder der coole Kerl mit dem er zusammenarbeiten musste. Dean hat wirklich keine Ahnung, was er über ihn gedacht haben könnte. Nach allem hat er überhaupt keine Ahnung, was irgendein Jäger über ihn gedachte haben oder denken könnte.

Für seine Familie ist er auf irgendeine Art und Weise einfach alles. Vermutlich.  
Für Sammy ist er der große Bruder. Für John der gute Sohn. Für Mary wahrscheinlich der liebliche Sohn, auch wenn er sich dabei nicht sicher ist. Für Bobby ist er „wie ein Sohn“, oder vielleicht ist er auch mehr ein Sohn für Bobby, als er es für John ist. Zumindest fühlt er sich manchmal so, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, was das angeht. Nach allem ist er sich über gar nichts sicher, was seine Familie angeht.

Für den Tod ist er vermutlich nichts. Oder alles. Er weiß nicht einmal, ob der Tod irgendetwas in ihm sieht. Vielleicht denkt er sogar, dass Dean ein Freund ist. Oder ein Kollege. Oder irgendein wirklich dummer Kerl. Vermutlich letzteres, aber Dean ist sich nicht sicher, was das betrifft. Nach allem ist er sich über gar nichts sicher, was den Tod betrifft.

Für sich selbst ist er Dean. Er ist der Mann, der die Welt mehr als nur einmal rettete. Derjenige der auf Sammy aufpasste und es immer noch tut. Sammys Beschützer. Der Mann, von dem die Engel dachten er sei ihr „Rechtschaffener Mann“. Der, der zum Dämon wurde. Für sich selbst ist er auf irgendeine Art und Weise all das, was andere in ihm sehen können. Er ist auf irgendeine Art alles, und nichts, und irgendetwas dazwischen, und das alles zur selben Zeit, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher ist.

Für sich selbst ist er Dean, und er ist ein Teil von „Team Free Will“, und zumindest das ist wahr, selbst wenn er sich nur 99 Prozent sicher ist, was das angeht, und die Zweifel ihn niemals verlassen. Denn nach allem mag es richtig sein, aber es ist ihm unmöglich, sich jemals 100 Prozent sicher zu sein, egal worum es geht.


End file.
